Anthor Dayne/Season 2
This is a collection of all the scenes featuring Anthor Dayne in season 1. Please do not edit without User:DAKINGINDANORF's permission. Appearances Garden of Bones Scene 1 TYWIN LANNISTER and SER ANTHOR DAYNE arrive in Harrenhal. TYWIN and ANTHOR dismount. TYWIN: SER GREGOR CLEGANE What's this? GREGOR: We weren't expecting you till tomorrow, Lord Tywin. ANTHOR: Seems that way. and ANTHOR go over to the prisoners. TYWIN: Why are these prisoners not in their cells? GREGOR: The cells are overflowing, my Lord. POLLIVER: This lot won't be here long. Don't need no permanent place. After we interrogate 'em, we usually just... TYWIN: Are we so well-manned that we can afford to discard able young bodies and skilled laborers? does not answer. ANTHOR walks over to GENDRY who is being interrogated. ANTHOR: You, do you have a trade? GENDRY: Smith, my Lord. looks to LORD TYWIN who nods. notices ARYA staring at her sword. POLLIVER: What are you looking at? Kneel! Kneel or I'll carve your lungs out, boy. TYWIN: He'll do no such thing. This one's a girl, you idiot, dressed as a boy. Why? ARYA: Safer to travel, my Lord. TYWIN: Smart. More than I can say for this lot. Get these prisoners to work. Bring the girl. I need a new cupbearer. The Ghost of Harrenhal Scene 1 REGINALD: The Starks have overextended their lines. Now that summer's over, they'll have a hard time keeping their men and horses fed. TYWIN: The Starks understand winter better than we ever will. The cold won't beat them. AMORY LORCH: Our spies report growing discontent among the Northern Lords. They want to return home and gather the harvest before the crops turn. TYWIN: And I'm sure if those same spies snuck into our own encampments, they would report growing discontent among the southern lords. This is war. No one's content. TYWIN: We've underestimated the Stark boys for too long. The two of them have a good mind for warfare, and the Northern men worship Robb Stark. And as long as he keeps winning battles, they'll keep believing he is King in the North. You've been waiting for him to fail. He is not going to fail, not without our help. So how do we stop him? REGINALD: We've worked through the night, my Lord. Perhaps we'd profit from some sleep. TYWIN: As I think you would, Reginald. And because you're my cousin, I might even let you wake from that sleep. Go, I'm sure your wife must miss you. REGINALD: My wife's in Lannisport. TYWIN: Well, then you'd better stat riding. Go before I change my mind and send her your head. If your name wasn't Lannister, you'd be scrubbing out pots in the cook's tent. Go! comes over to give TYWIN some more water. TYWIN: Not wine, water. We'll be here for some time. walks away TYWIN: Girl. Where are you from? ARYA: Maidenpool, my Lord. TYWIN: And who are the Lords of Maidenpool? Remind me. ARYA: House Mooton, my Lord. TYWIN: And what is their Sigil? doesn't respond A red salmon. I think a Maidenpool girl would remember that. DAYNE smirks. You're a northerner, aren't you? nods TYWIN: Good. One more time, where are you from? ARYA: Barrowton, my Lord. House Dustin. Two crossed longaxes beneath a black crown. TYWIN: And what do they say of Robb Stark in the North? ARYA: They call him the young wolf. TYWIN: And? ARYA: They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant Direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself when he wants. They say he can't be killed. TYWIN: And do you believe them? ARYA: No, my Lord. Anyone can be killed. TYWIN: Fetch that water. sighs ANTHOR: My Lord, there's something that's come to my attention. It could be nothing, but it's worth a look, I'd say. TYWIN: What is it? ANTHOR: I received a rumor that there seems to be a peasant revolt near Widow's Watch. And Widow's Watch is ruled by House Quinn. I also heard a rumor that House Quinn has withdrawn from the war and Ashter Stark was sent to negotiate new terms in order for their participation in the war to continue. TYWIN: And what should we do about that? ANTHOR: Well, Starfall has several Merchant ships, I can send word to send ships to the North and deliver them to the peasants. It's not much, but with Ashter Stark heading to Widow's Watch, perhaps we can take care of him and put Widow's Watch to the torch. TYWIN: Very well. Send word. Blackwater Scene 1 arrives with LORD TYWIN LANNISTER and SER LORAS TYRELL arrive in the Great Hall. TYWIN: The battle is over. We have won.